Disbelief
Disbelief Credit Creator DarkusDragon Art by Enchanted Animal Character Information Age 8 years Gender Male Orientation Homosexual MBTI Personality ENFP Tribe Night/Rain hybrid Residence The RainWing village Relatives Unnamed NightWing (father), unnamed RainWing (mother) Powers and abilities Weak venom (rear-fanged - unable to spit it and needs a good grip to be able to inject it) Quote "Oh, you were talking to me? Right. Sorry." Contents Appearance Personality History Gallery Appearance Disbelief has a black body with a white underbelly and blue scales on his legs, while his top row of scales are purple, with star-like spots of white scattered on them. His wings have black undersides that fade to white at the end, with similar star-like scales, as does the frill on the back of his head. He wears a fair amount of jewellery, with a purple charm on one wrist, a similar blue one on his tail, a necklace with several pink ones, and beads hanging on his twisting horns. Personality Quiet - Disbelief isn’t one to draw attention to himself, and prefers to hide in the shadows where others won’t find him. He’s mostly a speak-only-when-spoken-to type, and even then doesn’t normally say much more than what is absolutely necessary. His social skills have suffered as a result of this behaviour - most conversations with him include a great deal of ‘um’s and eye contact is a rarity. Lonely - despite his shy behaviour, Disbelief is fairly extroverted, but doesn’t allow himself to talk much. He still wants to laugh and hang out with friends, but is held back by his fear of saying the wrong thing and making any given situation go south - he would be an almost entirely different dragon if he ever got over it. Even if he pretends not to be, he hates his self-imposed isolation, and he does wish to be able to make friends again. Friendly - even if he’s terrified of messing up, Disbelief does at least try to be friendly in his brief conversations, though it doesn’t always work out (it doesn’t really matter how nice you try to be, giving one- or two-word answers to everything tends to put off a lot of people). He’s still polite, and does possess a good sense of humour that many don’t see. He does sometimes let his guard down and get comfortable in a situation, allowing himself to speak properly like he wants to, before catching himself and suddenly finding his talons very interesting. History Disbelief’s NightWing father had been a prince before the volcano erupted and Glory took control of the tribe, and he wasn’t exactly all that happy about it. He’d never really cared that much about the position itself - after all, he wasn’t really an important dragon and never had that much say in what the tribe did, but he didn’t appreciate the sudden loss of respect. He got a lot of pitying “that’s tough, buddy” from his fellow NightWings, but to most RainWings (and several members of his own tribe), he was just another NightWing. Only a handful of them (with Disbelief’s mother amongst them) actually took the ex-prince seriously. Disbelief’s childhood had started off fairly normally - after all, he was one of several hybrids that had been born shortly after the NightWings’ arrival in the rainforest, he’d grown up knowing multiple dragonets like him. However, his father was paranoid - he worried about his child suffering from the same humiliation and disrespect as him, and he decided to do something about it. One bribed animus later, Disbelief found himself with a new power - being able to have any command obeyed, as long as he was making eye contact when he spoke it. Unfortunately, Disbelief was never a fan of this ability - he couldn’t turn it off, and saying joking things to friends suddenly became a lot more dangerous. He missed having actual friends around, rather than accidentally brainwashed servants, and very few dragons appreciated suddenly being compelled to do whatever he said. He quickly began dreading social interaction - knowing that both he and everyone else would have to worry about him saying the wrong thing and getting someone hurt. It wasn’t long before Disbelief began to isolate himself - sure, he didn’t want to, but he felt that it would be the best. He does perk up when someone else approaches him, but it’s often short lived - most of the conversations he has now take place in his head. To say that Disbelief hates his father would be a stretch, but so would saying that he likes him - he (kind of) understands the sentiment, but he really would have preferred for him to have taken literally any other approach. Gallery 8DB7B0A9-13B4-4615-B4AE-D8FF0943BFA9.png|By Enchanted Animal Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (DarkusDragon)